The Games Never End
by Lexi and Finnick Odair
Summary: "She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. And I was Finnick Odair, so I had seen many girls." Heartthrob Finnick Odair is falling for the Girl on Fire. Will Katniss fall for him as well? Rated T for Language, Theme, and Death. By: Lexi and FInnick Odair
1. Prologue

**Hello! :)JJ Lexi is b-a-c-k with another fic; A Katnnick! Now everyone, More Than a piece in their games, is on a standstill until we reach 40 reviews! SoooooooJ Here it is! Hope you like it, and expect regular updates! Now, I don't want to see any reviews saying that they hate Katniss and Finnick. If you don't like them as a pairing, don't read! Okay. This supposed to be an Alternate ending and different endings of book 1, Catching Fire, and MockingjayJ**

**Enjoy! Read and Review please!**

**LEXI**

**Prologue**

FINNICK POV

_Don't go after her. Don't go after her._ I mentally tell myself sitting in the Mentors Lounge.

I run my hand through my bronze hair and sit up nervously on my seat.

On screen, Katniss Everdeen age 16, was running desperately to find her little ally from District 11. Her side braid came undone as she trampled through the woods desperately shouting for 'Rue'.

I had come to admire greatly Katniss Everdeen. She was amazing. Her gut to volunteer was the bravest thing I had ever seen. She was strong and brave. And not to mention breathtakingly beautiful.  
I won't lie; the reason I noticed her first was her beauty. She was without a doubt the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. And I'm Finnick Odair; so I've seen lot of girls.

I never really understood why, but everyone in my District thought of me as a god. I knew I was incredibly handsome. But when I was reaped, I heard rumors that I was going to win without a doubt. I knew my strength wasn't it. It was my looks.

After winning, I truly realized the saying, 'Beauty is a curse'.

I remember when Snow met me in my room.

"_ ," He greeted me, blood reeking in his breath. _

_"President Snow." I acknowledged him nervously._

_He smiled evilly and handed me a paper._

_"You remember how you refused my –business proposal?" he asked me with sickly calmness._

_I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered our last conversation; He wanted to turn me into a prostitute for filthy Capitol bitches._

_He smiled at my silence. He gestured me to open the paper._

_I opened it slowly and saw what was on the front page:_

_THE FAMILY OF SEX SYMBOL VICTOR, FINNICK ODAIR, DIES MYSTERIOUSLY WHILE BOATING_

_"No. No. No-no-no- NOOO!" I shrieked_

After winning the 63rd Annual Hunger Games at age 14, I had known how much people wanted to be with me. The screaming of capitol teenagers was deafening whenever I got out of a train. The fainting in the crowds.

They couldn't 'touch' me till I was 16.

Then the appointments started.

I was charming, flirty, and seductive. I was able to convince every woman I was with that they were my one true love. It was quite fun after a while.

Every night though, I knew that people in the Districts despised me. I was the player Odair. Slept with women then left them.

If only they knew it was forced! How I died to go home and live by the sea. Not stuck in the stuffy Capitol.

I snap out of my thoughts to see Katniss nearing close to Rue.

The Broadcast of the games had split into 3 screens, showing the boy from 1, Katniss, and Rue.

I felt a lump in my stomach as I watched Katniss near Rue.

_Don't die Katniss. Don't die. _I think nervously trying to see over Gloss' shoulder.

"Come on Marvel! Kill 11! Then 12!" the young victor shouted as his sister Cashmere looked nervously at the screen.

What happens next is confusing; Katniss reaches Rue first and unties her quickly. Marvel sneaks up from behind, and throws his spear at Rue.

"That's right Marvel!" Gloss shouts again.

The second the spear hits Rue, an arrow is implanted in Marvel's throat.

"What the heck?" Brutus, a victor from District 2 shouts out. "Who sent that arrow?"

I see Katniss lowers her bow and a cannon booms for Marvel.

She runs over to Rue and tells her she was going to be okay.

Then she starts crying.

I abruptly stand up and go to get a drink from the bar.

The room is silent as a song fills the room.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head,_

Here I turn back to a screen near the bar and see that Rue's eyes have closed and a cannon goes off in confirmation.

Katniss' tear streaked face is radiant as she continues the song even though her friend is dead.

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise- here, it's safe, here is warm_

_Here the daises guard you, from any harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_And here is the place, where I love you_

Katniss proceeds to put flowers around Rue and does a weird thing with her right hand.

She then looks back a final time and says softly, "Good bye Rue."

The screen goes back to show Cato and Clove trying to find food in the forest.

I head back to the main lounge to here Gloss complaining loudly

"That Katniss chick killed both my tributes! Can't say I'm mad at her; the way she killed them was awesome!"

Other victors add their assent and Cashmere excuses herself to call the family of Marvel.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

Several girls in the room say goodnight and try to act flirty as they wave bye to me.

I smile at them and quickly leave the room.

My thoughts are of Katniss as I turn in my big bed. I liked her a lot, and as my tributes were dead, I was rooting for Katniss. I wanted to meet her in person. I wanted to tell her how much I admired her. I may never get that chance. But she was strong. And as long as she had her fire within her, she had a chance.

* * *

**I know! Stupid Prologue. I had to start it off. When it starts off I can get the flow going.**

**LEXI**

**REMEMBER  
READ &  
REVIEW**


	2. The Last Moments in the Arena

**Chapter 1: The Last Moments in the Arena**

FINNICK POV

"We could go home." Katniss says suddenly to Peeta. He smiles and repeats, "We could go home."

I felt a little jealous of Peeta even though I don't know why. I hadn't even met Katniss. Still, I liked her a lot, and if Peeta was going to help her win, so be it.

* * *

The day drags on as Thresh is killed by Cato.

I decide to go talk to Haymitch, the District 12 mentor, and see what information I can get about the brunette beauty.

I stroll casually over to Haymitch and sit down next to him and a woman with a teal blue wig and teal outfit.

"Finnick Odair!" the woman gasps and holds out her hand. "I'm Effie Trinket, District 12 Escort."

I smile and shake her hand. "Your tributes are doing very well." I say casually.

"Yes! Katniss is all everyone is talking about! The star crossed lovers from District 12!" she squeaks, taking a sip of water from her glass.

I flinch a little when she said 'star crossed lover'.

"Odair, you can get your mind off my tribute. Right here, right now." Haymitch says gruffly.

I'm a little shocked that he figured it out, but I smoothly say, "What? I just wanted to congratulate you on your mentoring."

Effie scolds Haymitch saying, "Haymitch! Manners! just wanted to say hello. Don't be rude."

"Trinket, just stay out of this. I've known this boy long enough to know what he wants." Haymitch says again staring at the screen intently.

I turn to look at the screen and on the screen Katniss and Peeta are walking slowly in the woods. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Loud growling is heard in the distance, and Peeta nervously asks, "What's that?"

I stare at Katniss who has a hard look on her beautiful face. "The Finale." She states quietly.

I feel nervous and want to scream for them to move away from the growling.

Within seconds a mutation jumps and lunges at Katniss.

"NO!" I scream moving closer to the screen.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells on the TV, and Katniss struggles to get the mutt off her.

I'm right next to the screen when she pulls out an arrow from her quiver and stabs the dog with it. The dog mutt lets out a whine and falls on the floor. I relax a little only to hear Katniss scream "PEETA!"

She gets a arrow and releases it into the mutt that had Peeta in its mouth

Then the cannon booms. It is so silent in the mentor lounge you could hear a pin drop.

I see Katniss lean over Peeta with tears and she kisses him gently on the lips.

'Awws' fill the room as she closes his eyelids and says, "I love you."

She sits down near him and cries until Cato storms through the woods.

He stops when he sees Katniss there.

"well, well, well. Girl on fire, it's just you and me. Always was right?" he says smoothly and I want to strangle him.

She wipes her tears and says softly, "Just kill me. I want to die." She says sadly, standing up.

I gasp sharply and want to tell her 'Don't do that!'

Cato looks surprised but recovers quickly.

"Okay then Fire Girl. Looks like you couldn't save your sister. Couldn't save Lover Boy. Couldn't save anyone. Not even yourself." He sneers moving towards her, swords raised.

She yells at him and rushes a him with a knife.

He is startled and ducks in time. She raises her knife and throws at his head.

He screams out in pain as the knife hits him in the eye.

Katniss takes advantage of this situation and loads her arrow with lightning speed and releases it.

It hits him cleanly in the heart.

The cannon booms.  
Katniss Everdeen had won the 74th Annual Hunger Games

_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!"_ Claudius Templesmith's voice booms.

Katniss collapses next to Peeta and cries.

They cut off the broadcasting with:

**_"Make sure to tune in for the crowning of , and the interview!"_**

Everyone cheers in the room besides a very angry Brutus and Enobaria.

I feel a smile creep up my face and I feel like shouting. She's won! She could go home to her sister.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I had never felt so much pain. Peeta was gone. Dead.

I feel like crying again when Cinna walks in.

"Cinna!" I say relieved and run into his open arms.

"I told you you'd win." He says proudly

"I know. I just wish…" I trail off.

"Peeta was with you." Cinna finishes and stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Yeah." I say softly. I wasn't going to cry. No more.

"Let's get you in a dress for tonight" Cinna says comfortingly

I nod and numbly let my prep team dress me up for the interview.

* * *

FINNICK POV

She looked stunning as she stepped up to the stage. Her dark silky long hair was done and curled, and she was in a pretty yellow girl dress. Her face shined with the fire I had seen in her the first day at the reaping.

Gloss whistled next to me and said, "That is the prettiest girl I've seen." He says staring her.

I laugh a little and say, "for sure."

Gloss narrows his eyes at me and says, "Now hold up Odair. If you want her I don't stand a chance."

Cashmere laughs beside him and says, "That's for sure!"

"Hey!" Gloss protests.

I turn back my attention to the interviews as the lights go dim and Caesar stars talking.

**Like I said before! I want to really get out of the 74****th**** games, so it will be very rushed. I want to finish it it witin 3 chapters. I thought it was appropiate to show Finnick admired her during her games. Well! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please remember to review because it gives me the will to keep writing!:)**

**LEXI  
REMEMEBR:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**


	3. Interviews

** Chapter 2: Interview**

"So Katniss! It must be very hard with Peeta's death, correct?" Caesar Flickerman asks me with a sad smile.

I feel a lump in my throat sitting on the plush victor's seat on stage.

I look in to audience trying to find Cinna when I meet the eyes of a tall, handsome boy. He looks at me in a strange way and I quickly look back to Caesar and answer, "Yes."

I feel my eyes start to water as I think about Peeta.

"Now, Now!" Caesar says with a smile. "What's done is done. Correct my dear?"

"Yes." I answer softly and turn my head towards the screen above the red curtains.

Over 300,000 people were seated in front of me, dying to hear my interview.

Caesar notices my hesitation and says, "Let's go to the replays, shall we?"

The crowd roars and I nod.

Seeing Peeta alive on screen was the hardest of all. He had joined the careers to protect me. I start to cry and I want to get out of this place.

I decide to close my eyes for the rest of the replay and finally open them when I hear myself singing.

"aww." Goes through the crowd and many cry as well.

I look into the crowd and meet Cinna's eyes. He gestures me to look at the screen. He smiles at me and nods again towards the screen.

I sit up and watch the rest of my games. It was like living hell all over again.

Finally it shows Peeta dying and dramatic music comes on. The show how I kiss him one more time and tell him I love him.

The crowd goes berserk and cry. I give them a small smile that says, 'thank you'.

This brings on applause. I turn back to the screen and see Cato and my final battle. I really was strong when I wanted to and was emotionally stressed.

It ends with a screenshot of Peeta and me kissing on the screen and says, "We will never forget the star-crossed lovers from District 12."

The screen folds up and disappears. I turn back to Caesar expectantly and he asks me several questions. How was I coping? Did I have a new boyfriend? Tabloids had said I was the prettiest girl in Panem, how was I taking that? What had been my strategy through the games? I'm overwhelmed, abut answer truthfully.

I start to get anxious and want the interview to end.

"Well . Looks like the girl on fire is still ablaze and we wish you all the best!"

"Thank you." I say forcing a smile and stand up with him.

Caesar takes my hand and lifts it up saying, "Miss Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

The crowd roars and the applause is deafening as I'm ushered off stage. "You did great sweetheart." Haymitch tells me leading me to a red velvet back stage room and sits down on a loveseat.

"Haymitch is it over?" I ask, my voice quivering. "Can I go home now?"

I sit down on the floor and cross my legs.

He sighs. "Sweetheart, I can't promise you anything." He tells me.

I feel a lump in my throat again. What did he mean? Why couldn't I go home?

Just then the door opens a group of people walk in. I stand up and look suspiciously at them.

"You'd better not be a prep team, because I am NOT doing another makeover." I threaten.

"Katniss manners! These are previous victors. They have to come meet the new victor every year." Effie says talking through a smile.

I feel embarrassed and they all laugh. "Sorry." I mumble.

"No hard feelings sweetie. I'm Cashmere, from District 1." A young woman with blonde hair tells me stepping forward.

"And I'm Gloss, Cashmere's sister." A young man tells me with a dazzling smile. He was very handsome.

I half smile back. "I'm Katniss" I tell them. I feel stupid. Of course they knew that.

Cashmere and her brother turned out to be real funny and nice. They leave after Cashmere reminds her brother they need to 'go' somewhere. I notice his deep frown and they both leave.

I meet several other victors. Most were nice. Some were not.

I feel exhausted by the time sit down again and see I had met everyone except the tall handsome boy that I saw in the crowd. He had kept staring at me as I greeted all the victors.

He makes his way over near me and sits down.

Effie struts over and says, 'Katniss dear, this is Finnick Odair." She tells me ecstatic.

I feel like I want to get away from him as I realize he is the playboy Odair.

Gale and I had always scorned him. He would hook up with random capitol women, and then leave them. He was the sex symbol from the fishing district. Everyone loved him. He was the most famous person in Panem.

I turn back to him and nod curtly and ask Haymitch, "Can I go to sleep now?"

Effie gasps and Finnick looks disappointed. "Sorry, I'm just really tired." I say a bit harshly at Effie and I look to Haymitch. He was staring at Finnick. "Oh what? Hmm, oh, yes." He tells my absently and continues staring at Finnick.  
I stand up and without looking back leave the room. I needed to think about Peeta. I didn't want to, but I needed to.

* * *

FINNICK POV

I had waited patiently to see Katniss, but when it was finally my turn to say hello, she had looked t me strangely with her sparkling grey eyes. I was mesmerized by her until she looked at me with a flash of disgust. I knew why of course. She had then left saying she was tired. I had actually been shocked. NO girl, had ever, refused to talk to Finnick Odair.

"Odair!" Haymitch growled at me.

I jumped and then relaxed back in my seat. "Yes, ?"I ask him with mock respect.

"Look kid. I know you like my victor. I've been watching you, and obviously you got a big crush on her." He starts taking a sip of vodka.

I feel embarrasses but keep quiet as he starts talking. "Now listen up. Normally I would kick your butt and tell you to leave my pretty victor alone. But now…thinks are different." He says taking another sip of his glass.

I look at him waiting for him to continue, running my hand through my bronze hair.

He stays silent so finally I ask him, "What's different?"

He looks sad and says, "You know firsthand that she is beautiful. In addition to this, she made herself very desirable during the games." He pauses for a second.

I feel sick because I know what is coming.

"I'll cut to the chase boy, they want to sell her." Haymitch finishes bitterly.

I stand up dropping my glass. "She's only 16!" I spit at him shocked.

He nods and says, "I didn't worry about it because I though she and Peeta were going to make it out. And it she is in a public relationship…" he trails off.

I realize what he's going at. "You want Katniss and I to be a couple?" I ask with disbelief.

He nods. "Yeah. Though she probably will never agree. She has a 'cousin' back home."

I feel jealous once again and say, "Well let's talk to her tomorrow. I'm willing to do it." I say brightly.

He groans. "Of course you are Odair."

* * *

**Next chapter!:) Sorry it's rushed again!**

**LEXI**

**REMEMBER:  
READ**

REVIEW


	4. The Games Never End

**Chapter 3: The Games Never End**

_KATNISS POV_

I toss and turn in bed. This was my first night out of the arena, and was my worst in days. Last night I had been sleeping with Peeta. I shrug my head and blink away my tears. I had spent the entire night crying for Peeta. I had realized, he wouldn't want me to be sad. He would've wanted me to be happy. What hurt the most was his instant death. I never got to say parting words. I realized I had never _loved_ him. I loved him as a brotherly love, but not romantically for sure. I had cried enough to fill the Pacific Ocean I was sure. I knew I needed to suck it up, and smile, then I could go home.

I try to fall asleep again when I hear the elevators doors open. I memorized the sound of the elevator now.

Probably Haymitch getting a last minute drink.

After rolling in bed for a while I finally stand up and glance at my clock. 4:32 AM.

I walk across the dark lavish room to my dresser and pull out black yoga pants and a tank. I leave my hair down, and it looks actually nice slightly messy. Haymitch had warned me that I needed to be suitably dressed and look good at all times. I groan and step out of my room.

The high ceilings of the penthouse echo my steps as I walk out of the hallway to the dining room. I turn past the lavish contemporary living room and walk up the glass stairway to the balcony. I open the glass door and take a step into the moonlight.

The balcony was beautiful. There were different flower bushes in the large square balcony, benches, and the railing.

I take a step towards the bushes and realize it looks familiar. I realize why…it was where Peeta and I were sitting out night before the arena.

It was too much. I collapse to the floor and start sobbing. I couldn't help it. I knew I had promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore, but it couldn't be helped. Here is where we spent our last normal day together.

I cry and cry until I hear footsteps coming towards me. I don't even bother to turn to see who it is. It was probably just Effie telling me to shut up because maybe I was waking up the flowers.

A strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me to a strong, warm chest. I continue to cry as I remember how Peeta held me in the games.

The man rubs my back and just holds me tightly.

Peeta. Sweet Peeta.

"Peeta, is…gone. For-forever." I cry and bury my head in the boy's shoulder

"I know. But there is nothing you can do to change it." A kind voice I didn't recognize said.

I jerk away from the boy realizing it's not Haymitch.

It was Finnick Odair.

I scoot away from his arms and say, "What are you doing here!"

He looks at me slowly and says, "I was looking for Haymitch. Then I heard crying, and found you here." He gestured to the window.

I see he is only in his boxers and look at him suspiciously. The sexiest man alive is in front of me, and in his boxers.

He smirks at me and says, "Come one Kat, where's my thank you?"

I look at him and cross my arms on my chest. "First off, I don't know you, so don't call me Kat. Second," I continue brazenly looking at his shocked face. He wasn't used to girls shrugging off his flirting.

"I don't need to thank you for anything. I was-" I begin and then end up crying again.

Finnick pulls me into his arms again and I try to shrug him off, but he keeps a firm hold on me. I decide it's useless to struggle and just continue to cry.

I hate when I see people cry, but right now I can't stop. . .

A gruff voice brings me out of thinking about how Peeta painfully died.

"Odair! . . .here." Haymitch says making each word sound like a sentence

A feel Finnick's arms around me tense as he answers, "I was looking and talking to you. You know that. I heard Katniss crying and came to help her."

I pull out of Finnick's arms and say to Haymitch, "I didn't see you coming to help me! You are my mentor. You should've let me die in the arena!" I spit at him and walk past him, shoving him hard as I go.

"Katniss!" I hear Finnick say. I ignore him and head to my room.

I fall into my bed and refuse to cry. I will not shed a tear. I'm the girl on fire.

I start to doze off when I hear my door open. I ignore it and continue to fall asleep until someone touches my arm.

I jump up instantly and take a fighting position. Never startle a victor.

Finnick looks at me and I finally say, "Okay Finnick. I want answers, and I want them now. How, are you in anyway, up in my floor?"

He sits down at the foot of my bed and looks at me expectantly.

I get instantly annoyed and realize why he is up here.

"Finnick, GET OUT. I am not one of your silly, stupid, girls who will sleep with you!" I shout standing up, but then sitting down again quickly as I realize I'm wearing only my bra and underwear.

He looks shocked, then hurt as he stands up quickly.

"Katniss, I swear that was not what I had in mind!" The handsome boy said desperately.

"Finnick, just look, I don't know you. I haven't known you a day yet. I saw you twice only. Why the heck are you here!" I say annoyed leaning back in my bed.

Finnick walks to my closet and opens the door, reaching into it and retrieves a robe. He walks back to me and hands it to me.

I am puzzled but stand up and put it on, turning around from Finnick.

I turn around again and saw that he was staring at me. I give him a hard stare and walk past him out of my room.

I sit down on a plush red leather couch in the living room, and wait for Finnick to come.

He walks through the doorway and sits across from me.

I stare at him.

He stares at me.

I stare at him.

He finally breaks the game and says, "Look Katniss. I liked you from the moment I saw you volunteer. And I want to be your friend Katniss. And look. Haymitch and I were talking."

I narrow my eyes my nod for him to continue.

He sighs and says, "I'm 23 now. When I won at 14, I was very-desirable."

I'm sure he was. I roll my eyes.

"They couldn't touch me till I was 16 though." He says.

His handsome face becomes pained. "They killed my entire family when I refused to let him sell my body." He says bitterly, watching my face carefully.

I'm shocked into silence. I want to hug him and tell him how sorry I am. He was forced to do everything that we heard about. He wasn't a player. He was a forced prostitute.

I find my voice. "I'm so sorry Finnick" I say softly.

He nods and smiles.

Then he seems to think of something and frowns.

"Snow wants you too." He says darkly sitting up on the couch.

I feel like my heart drop. I can't. I can't. I won't.

Finnick sees my expression and says, "Don't worry. You mentor and I came up with a solution: you and I will have to be a couple."

The words drop like bombs as I realize he is probably right. Snow couldn't sell me if I was openly in a relationship.

Finnick responds before I can say something more. "It can be fake." He says, but I determine a tone of bitterness in his voice

I nod and sit back on the red leather and think glumly of Gale. I didn't think I wanted to be in a relationship with Gale, but I was pretty sure he was going to be mad.

"Well," Finnick clears his throat. I turn to face him.

"If we are going to be 'in love', we might as well start now." He says seductively and waggles his eyebrows.

I start to protest, "We-"

But his lips crash to mine before I can stop it.

I try to move out of it, but it's useless, so I kiss him back a little.

He finally let's go and says with smirk, "Y'know, we are going to need to be doing that a lot in public, so you might as well get used to it." He purrs.

I can't help but laugh. "Well Odair, I had a lot of practice."

I move away from him and then stand up giving him a light peck on the lips.

I feel disgusted, but know Finnick isn't a creepo. I feel bad for kissing him after loosing Peeta. But Peeta would understand, I need to go to along with this or I was going to be a bigger piece in their games then I ever realized.

I start to open my door when Finnick calls after me, "Kat? The Games Never End. They just don't"

* * *

**Yay, first kiss. Well, in a way I guess. Hope you liked! Please favorite, Follow, and review! I got the title of the story in the last sentenceJ**

**LEXI  
REMEMBER:  
READ**

REVIEW


	5. Memories Come Back

**Hope you guys like it!:)**

**LEXI **

_Chapter 4: Memories Come Back_

KATNISS POV

"_The Games never end. They just don't."_

It stays on my mind for a while as I sleep that night. Finnick's words had truth in them. Unwanted truth, but still, truth. What did I think of Finnick Odair? Well certainly I liked him. He was funny, kind, and appeared to be nice guy. He had been through hell in the Capitol from what I gathered. He was too cocky for his own good, but heck, who doesn't love cocky guys? What puzzled me the most, is why is why he was willing to help me. Why me? I had decided to ask him when I had the chance as he was my 'lover' now.

I wake up with the sunlight streaming through my blinds, making lines on my marble flooring. Today was my crowning. Then home. District 12, freedom.

Then the realization went through me. No, I had to stay with Finnick in the Capitol. I had to go to press conferences, Balls, Social Events. Ugh. Maybe dying in the arena would've been easier. I quickly know that is not the right attitude, and hop out of my 4 poster bed. I walk over the luxurious room, and pull on what I had worn the previous night. It was comfortable, and best of all, Haymitch hadn't opposed to it. That was good enough for me.

After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I head to the dining room where Effie, Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch were already eating.

"Good morning Katniss!" Effie chirps motioning for me to sit down. Recently Effie had been in a dreamy state from having a victor.

Cinna and Portia smile and tell me, "Good Morning."

I smile and sit down next to Effie.

"What's my schedule for –"I start as I butter a piece of toast only to be interrupted by Effie.

"Katniss! I heard talking last night and decided to check what it was and you were there kissing-" she pauses for effect, clearly enjoying the attention all the other adults were giving her as the waited for her announcement.

"…_Finnick Odair!" _she squeaks reverently, looking at me with delight.  
Portia gasps and congratulates me as Haymitch looks on skeptically. He stares at me looks inquiringly.

I get his message. _Did he tell you?_

I nod silently, taking another bite of my biscuit.

"Don't tell anyone though!" I whisper to them girlishly, faking that I was excited.

Effie and Portia nod excitedly.

"We must have a press conference!" Effie says to Portia as Cinna seems to be having a silent conversation with Haymitch.

I finish my meal just as Effie asks me, "Katniss dear, are you two dating?" she asks excitedly nearly out of her seat as her teal wig bobs up and down.

I think of the question. Of course we weren't, but she didn't need to know that, so I answer, "yes"

Effie goes berserk. "I am so happy for you Katniss! Well then again, how could Finnick resist you? You are the prettiest girl in Panem! Look at this magazine!"

Effie gets out of her plush seat and walks over to me. She hands me a colored magazine out of her sequin studded purse that read:

_The Panem Magazine, You official Guide to Panem News_

I see the front picture is of me in my victor interview dress. Even I had to admit I looked beautiful. No stunning.

I read the captions on my picture, "Katniss Everdeen announced 'The Sexiest Woman in Panem'

I feel disgust as it goes to show flattering pictures of me in the arena and interviews.

The news article on the 2nd page reads:

_As we all know, this year's Hunger Games victor is beautiful. She has beaten the former sexiest woman in Panem, "Cashmere Beckham", by double digits. We know Miss. Everdeen is in for adoration by men, and jealousy by woman. She has officially been announced the female version of The Sexy Finnick Odair. We are all wondering; just how quickly will Miss. Everdeen move on from her lover Peeta Mellark's death?_

I throw the magazine on the floor. "This is crap." I say at Effie's astounded face.  
"But Katniss! Do you _know_ what an honor it is to be on the front cover of _The Panem Magazine_!?" Effie looks devastated at my reaction and looks to Portia for confirmation.

"Trinket just shut up already. Sweetheart here doesn't want the popularity. Katniss, why don't you go?" He tells me annoyed. Haymitch then puts his hand on Cinna's shoulder and gives him a hard glare. Cinna seems to understand this and stands up immediately, dropping his fork along the way.

It lands with a _clink_ on the floor and an Avox rushes to clean it up.

"Thank you" Cinna says smiling to the Avox.

The Avox nods and smiles back picking up the fork

I stand up and ignore Effie's chatter about needing to rest for the Crowing ceremony.

I head to the hallway and move over to the elevator. I press the _open_ button and call out, "I'm going to train!"

I hear scattered, "Yeah, sure, whatevers" as I step in the glass box elevator box.

What I loved the most of it was that I could see all over the city as it moved. As I pressed, _TC _ button and the elevator noiselessly slid down 12 levels.

The glass double doors open with a _ding! _And I walk through the corridor to the training center. Opening the doors, I walk into the impressive training center.

At seeing the airy gym again I look at all the stations.

Foxface would have been in the edible plants and berries station.

Thresh would have been in the weights section. I walk over to the weights and remember how he had saved my life.

I glance up at the intricate netting on the roof. Rue would have been traipsing around on it. My sweet little Rue.

I glance guiltily at the Spear throwing strip. Marvel would have been throwing spears.

I stare at the Knife station. Clove would have been throwing knives left and right at dummies.

I walk over to the Swords Station. Cato would have been hacking away with his sword.

I blink and I could see all the tributes training hard.

My eyes water and threaten to spill tears again as I think of my fellow tributes.

I turn around to leave because of the memories when a station catches my eye. What I see almost makes me break down.

It was the camouflage section.

I turn around to face it.

"_I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery." He tells me grinning._

I walk slowly over to it and stare at the station.

"_Katniss! You let me die!" he shrieks as the mutt rips out his throat._

"_No Peeta! I didn't mean to-"I start crying_

"_Yes you did Katniss!" he yells as the blood drips down his throat._

A single tear rolls down my face and I turn away from the station

I silently head over to the archery section and swiftly grab a silver bow similar to the one I used in the arena.

I load it, and take aim at a dummy 40 feet away. I release my arrow and watch it fly in the air. It lands with a thud on the dummy.

I'm surprised and jump when I hear applause.

I whirl around and see…nothing.  
I immediately take a fighting position and look around the room. I hear a deep chuckle and laughter.

"Who's there?" I ask boldly.

Silence is my answer. I get increasingly uncomfortable until someone touches my shoulder.

Arena instincts take over and I whirl around and tackle the person to the ground.

I look at the person under me and I gasp.

It was Finnick.

He always snuck up on me.

He looks up at me expectantly and I realize I'm holding a knife to his neck.  
A blush creeps up my cheeks as I quickly stand up and put the knife down. "I'm sorry Finnick. Guess I'm still in the arena." I laugh bitterly.

He stands up as well and laughs. "Wow, you are stronger than I though." The handsome boy tells me.

I feel embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry." I tell him sheepishly.

"Hey, as long as I'm alive cuteness, I don't care." He smiles and takes my hand.

Surprisingly, I welcome the touch of another human being and don't shrug off his hand. He leads me to the trident section and hands me one.

"Oh, so now you're going to show me up right?" I tell him rolling my eyes accepting the trident.

The trident center was impressive. It was an individual room with gold padding instead of blue and red. There was a rack of tridents of all sizes, and dummies and targets lined the other 3 walls. "Well I watched you boast with your bow and arrow, now it's my turn." Finnick tells me smugly. I put on a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Just use it." I tell him faking a yawn. The tanned boy looks at me and without turning around, throws the trident behind his back and it lands perfectly on the bull's eye.

"How's that Kat?" Finnick tells me a smirk filling his handsome face.

"Oh please. I could do the same if a bow could be shot backwards." I tell him acting bored. Inside though, I was amazed.

He rolls his eyes and then an evil look flashes across his face.

I knew he was plotting something. "Finnick…?" I ask cautiously.

Without warning he picks me up as if I was as heavy as a feather, and hoists me on his shoulder. "Finnick!" I pout. He runs with me on his shoulder until he reaches the obstacle course. Then he puts me down.

"Geez Finnick, next time just tell me to walk here."

"I didn't know if you'd come." he says innocently.  
I roll my eyes, which was becoming a habit around Finnick, and fold my arms across my chest. He stares at me for a few seconds before saying, "Whoever gets through faster is the best, okay?" His sea green eyes sparkle with competitiveness.

"You're on." I tell him smugly and prepare myself near the right side of the obstacle course.

Finnick nods and goes to the screen, imputing that it would be a 2 person race.

I can't help but feel happy. Finnick was sweet. I was having fun. I realized when I was with Finnick, the horrible memories went away. It was like he was made for me. No Katniss. Don't. I will not fall in love with Finnick Odair. Everything we did was faked. Sure, he would be my friend. But Finnick Odair would just run off with the next pretty girl he saw. He had no feelings or me except that of friendship. And I guess I was fine with that.

"Ready?" I ask him as he moves away from the screen.

A whirring sound comes from the screen and the obstacle course starts to whirr.

He scoffs running his hand through his hair. A favorite habit of his, I had observed. "I was born ready." He tells me and rolls his eyes.

Hey, what's with the eye roll? That's no way to treat your lover." I tease him as the obstacle course countdown reached 10.

He does a mock gasp. "But thwat's what I always swee wu dwo Kwatniss." He tells me pretending to sound like a baby.

I smile at the Finnick and he smiles back.

"Let the 75th Hunger Games Begin!" Finnick says with a cocky grin. "What the heck Finnick?" I start as the screen shouts, GO!

"Ha-ha!" Finnick shouts before making a dive to his side and disappears into the obstacle course.

He tricked me!

I dive for my entrance and realize that he had gotten a 2 second head start. I laugh as I dodge a swinging padded roller, but then I realize something is very wrong when I see that knives are shooting out of the walls.

One hits me in the arm as I wildly dodge.

"FINNICK!" I scream as the realization hits me.

The obstacle course had been sabotaged.

FINNICK POV

She made me smile. She made me laugh. She was perfect. I sigh as I watch Katniss and realize that she likes me only as a friend.

I keep running through the obstacle course, and then stop when I feel a searing pain in my arm. What the hell? This obstacle course wasn't supposed to hurt a fly. Everything was padded.

I see the red blood on my arm and realize something was wrong. Very wrong.

"FINNICK!" I hear Katniss scream. I suddenly realize it must be sabotaged for her too!

Fear hits my gut as I shout, "I'm coming Katniss!"

**Okay you probably thought that was stupid, but the obstacle course is the same thing the careers trained with, so it can leave a nice bruise. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOIRTE, AND FOLLOW FOR A SPEEDY UPDATE!:)**

**LEXI**

**REMEMBER:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**


	6. Escaping the box

**Chapter 6: Escaping the box**

I grow increasingly nervous as I dodge from incoming knives.

"Katniss, I'm coming!" Finnick desperately shouts to me.

I lean to the side of the course and throw a wooden knife at a target. The wall opens revealing me the next part of the course.

I see that it is a big hole and I have to jump to bars above my head to go over it.

I groan and mutter, "I'm going to kill you Finnick." And jump up to the first metal bar. That' when things went from bad to worse. As I moved to the next bar, a spear comes out of the wall.

For those of you who don't know, this is the obstacle course careers use. It's nicknamed, 'The Box'. That's what it is. You have to make your way to the top of the box facing obstacles.

Right now, I was on the second obstacle. The Pit. I manage to curl my legs up to dodge the spear and hastily finish the bar challenge.

I drop down to the floor when the cut on my shoulder starts to hurt. I grasp it and then run up the stairs to the next obstacle. The next room is scarier than the rest. Fire is shooting from the sides and there appears to be no way to get through.

This is when I get claustrophobic and turn around to go to the other room when the door shuts. Crap. The smoke was starting to mess with my mind and I realize someone was controlling this all.  
" HEY, LET ME OUT! I COULD DIE!" I scream at the roof, hoping whoever is controlling this will help me get out of this hell hole.

Nothing happens except I hear Finnick shout, "I'm going as fast I can!" I realize he must be having to go through all these obstacles too. I feel guilty that I hadn't been encouraging him to go through the box.

The smoke starts making me dizzy and I struggle to remain focused. I look around at my surroundings at the small lit room. The fire went from the left to the right. Then I realized that there was a pattern.

There were 4 fire shooters. I watch them closely. ON the second blast of the first one, the second one went dead for 3 seconds. The 3rd one went dead on the 2nd second of the 2nd one. The 4th one went dead every 2 seconds.

I decide it was either die from smoke or from fire, so I take a shot and jump to the first one after it blasts twice. I count to three and jump to the second. I jump to the third and wait three seconds to jump to the last.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I leap to the final one and do a shoulder roll away from it. I scream as the fire hits me hand, leaving a growing burn mark.

I hastily go through the opening door and look at the new obstacle. It was a giant room and a big pool with something swimming it.

I look around some more and see a small circle on the wall. Come to think of it, I had seen it on all the other rooms as well. Then I remember something from my night in the Arena in the tree.

_Cato laughs and turns to look at Marvel. "The Box is THE best. The best kids from the Training Academy's get to visit the Capitol and try the box. It's cool though. It has a baby setting, and a real setting. On the real setting, there are little holes. I you can hit it, it will send you through a passage and get you out faster!"_

_Clove laughs and says, "I used it every time. Beat the other kids by a full minute!"_

I stand there and reach grab a bow and arrow off the weapons stand that was in every room, and aim it at the tiny hole.

I release it, and with a _chink_ the floor under me shudders and I fall down.

"AH!" I shriek as I fall down 2 stories.

I finally hit the ground and I realize that it is a hallway with a staircase going up. I start walking towards the black staircase and head up the first steps when the staircase start to shift. I grasp to the rail for support as I realize Finnick must have done something. The Box was shifting like a rubix cube.

It finally stands straight and I race up the stairway where I see t the top is a door in the roof, like an attic entrance. I hoist myself up and look around. I was on top of the box in the training gym. I pant and fall on the floor and catch my breath as I hear a screen on the top say, "Katniss Everdeen. Time: 6.34.12 minutes

I glance at the other hatch on the left and see that Finnick hasn't emerged yet.

Just as I think that, Finnick crashes through his entrance and stands up, gasping for breath.

I rush to him and give him a big hug while he pants on the floor, clutching his right arm. "Kat?" he breathes, still gasping for breath.

His arms go around me. "Yeah." I tell him managing a small smile.

I let go of him and he says, "Guess you're the best." He laughs and looks for my reaction.

I laugh. "I took a shortcut. Something I remembered from the arena."

He puts his hand on his hips. "Cheater!" He calls out to me as the computer calls out his time.

I frown suddenly. "Finnick, I could've died. Knives, fire, spears." I tell him sharply.

The boy's smile instantly falls and he takes my hand. "I know Katniss. I'm sorry. I don't know who programmed it like that." He says, his voice getting angrier at the end.

"Come one let's get out of here." He tells me and turn to face me when he gasps."Katniss! Your arm!"I look at it and see that I had a gaping cut in the middle of my right arm.

I turn pale as I see it and memories flood through my head of the arena.

Finnick's arms curl around me and he picks me up saying, "Don't. Don't' think about your arena."

I nod and fall asleep in his arms from blood loss.

"_I know 50 ways to give inexpressible pain without immediate death." Snow tells me as Prim is strapped to a chair._

"_Please President Snow. Don't." I cry pitifully._

"_It's too late for the now Miss. Everdeen." Snow tells me grinning evilly and nods for a man in a  
ski mask too move to Prim._

"_NOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as Prim's screams for mercy start up._

"Shh, Katniss it's okay." A boy's voice tells me and I jerk up out of my sleep. It was a dream.

I turn to see that Finnick was sitting on my bed watching me worriedly.

"What are you doing on my bed Finnick?" I try to remain calm as I peer around my dark room to find his handsome face.

He laughs. "Doctor's orders. You went through intensive care for your arm." He tells me grinning. I try to shift myself up and feel no pain. I smile.

Finnick sees that I'm fine and leans back on my bed and gets back under the covers on his side.

I get a little annoyed but instead tell him, "I'll be in the living room." Quite frankly, I was uncomfortable being so close to a boy.

He makes a grunt and I stand up and tiptoe out of the room towards the penthouse's Living room.

I had grown to feel at home in this floor. I had been here only 2 nights so far. After Finnick and I escaped from the box, I had been crowned as the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. There was a record amount of people that watched on their TV's and also those who came to the ceremony. I beat the previous record of Finnick Odair.

I sit on the couch in the living room and remember the events of earlier today.

"_Your district must be very proud of you." He tells me with a smile as fake as the roses on his lapel as he places the crown on my head._

"_Yes." I tell him bravely._

"_Just remember that your sister's life depends on how you behave over the next few months."_

_I feel shocked, but nod nonetheless._

I flip on the TV and surf the channels.

_Here is the replay of Peeta Mellark's death!_

"_Which color is better? Magenta or teal?_

"_I love you Derek! Don't leave!"_

"…_have surfaced of Finnick Odair appearing to be staring at Katniss Everdeen."_

I don't flip the channel as I see that they are flashing across the screen pictures of Finnick staring at me and not his tributes at the Tribute parade.

Then of him watching intently as my interview starts.

Him having a deep frown when Peeta says he loves me at Peeta's interview.

Then they move on to show videos.

Finnick watches and screams "NO!" when the mutt jumped on me.

The screen changes to show two people on the channel sitting on two leather seats.

"Well!" the first man starts.

"Obviously our Finnick is having a big crush on a certain victor." The other mans say taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Yes, it's safe to say that." The first man says smiling.

"Well, now we need to know if she is retuning these feelings!" The second man says smiling at the crown on the show.

"Right folks?" he says happily and the crowd roars.  
I flip the channel as Finnick sleepily walks in wit only his boxers, (as usual. "What are you doing Katniss?" he says rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Watching TV." I tell him and continue to rest on the couch.

He plops down next to me on the couch and I ask him, "Why are you still here? Don't you need to back to your floor?"

He looks at me sleepily and says, "I'm here to keep your nightmares away." He then lies down next to me on the big couch and puts his arm around my waist.

After a few seconds I hear soft snoring. I shift uncomfortably at his closeness, but then decide I might as well sleep. I flip around and find a nice position. Within seconds, I fall asleep.

**EFFIE POV**

I stand up from my frilly bed as my clock rings 6:30 AM. Time for me to get up, for today was a big, big, day.

I had to plan out Katniss' public appearances and interviews.

I quickly put on my magenta dress and slip on my jewelry.

By 7:00, I have my full makeup ready and have my layered clothes on.

I quickly step out of my room and breathe in the air of the apartment. Ah. So fresh and clean. I quickly pull out my _Screen XL_ and start entering information for today on the thin device.

I enter the dining room and call for an Avox. A red headed one comes in and I say, "Good Morning! We will be taking the deluxe menu today please. Thank you!"

The Avox smiles and heads to the kitchen when I remember someone must wake up Katniss.

"Oh dear! Please wake up Miss. Everdeen. Thank you!" I call to her and sit down at my place at the table.

I stare at the elegantly set china and the sparkling dining room. This was life, I think with a content sigh. I think of what had transpired with Finnick Odair. Omigosh, Finnick Odair. Even thinking of his name was amazing.

That's when I hear the soft snoring coming from another room. Haymitch! He was always sleeping on the couches.

I stand up and head briskly over to the living room and gasp at what I saw.

_Finnick Odair sleeping was on the couch with our Katniss! _They were facing each other and her head was on his chest, and his arms were around her waist.

I struggle mentally knowing Katniss has an interview in 30 minutes but decide to call it off. She looked so peaceful. I glance one more time at them and then walk out of the room.

Sitting back at the table I realize that for the first time, I, Effie Trinket, had broken my schedule.

Cinna walks in and hands me a pink lip gloss.

"Thank you Cinna!" I tell him happily and nod for him to sit down.

He does and sits across from me. "Effie dear. I need you to set up an interview with Caesar Flickerman for Katniss." He tells me taking a bite of his eggs.

"Of course, Cinna!" I tell him and excuse myself to make a call for the interview.

**FINNICK POV**

I feel warm as I wake up and realize quickly why; Katniss was snuggled up on my chest.

I must be dreaming. I blink again, but I'm not. Katniss was sleeping next to me. I shift on the couch and she bolts up and says, "Gale!"

I feel hurt. Here she was sleeping next to me and dreaming about another guy. Well, you can't have the best of both worlds.

"Good Morning cuteness!" I sing happily and she turns to me and says, "What are you doing on the couch?" she crosses her hands on her chest and looks annoyed at me.

"You look cute like that." I inform her stepping down from the couch and stretch.

Her face shows denial. "Like what?" she tells me and then suddenly looks down at herself and blushes.

I laugh when I see why. She was only in her bra and panties.

"If you'll, -uh, excuse me." She stammers and runs from the room.

I laugh at her innocence and walk into the dining room.

"Good Morning!" I call out to everyone still in my boxers.

Their escort drops her glass and Haymitch gives me the evil eye.

"Odair, it's just for show. You don't have to really like her." He tells me taking a drink of vodka. Gross. Vodka for breakfast. He drank beer like it was water.

I feel hurt at that. I liked Katniss a lot. I wanted her to like me too. I didn't want it to be a fake relationship. I' starting to feel that I'm falling for Katniss Everdeen. Hard.

I try to think of a comeback, "Well in my defense-"I start as the elevator doors open and Effie excuses herself to see who it is.

I hear muffled talking and Effie runs back in saying, "its President Snow!"

**Okay, next chapter.****Also, there was a lot of time in between when Finnick picked Katniss up, and the time she had her dream. Sorry for any confusion! ALSO! PICTURES OF HOW I ENVISION THE PENTHOUSE WILL BE ON MY PAGE! SO CHECK IT OUT TO HELP YOU VISUALIZE WHERE THEY ARE** I want some ideas for what they do in the Capitol. Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Bellanator116**

**SassyK**

**Sugarpearl**

**Guest**

**HermsP**

**clato4ever7**

**thehungergamesemma**

**IAteTheCookie45**

**xxPaige23xx**

**THGgodess4ever**

**Firelovewater23**

**Thanks guys so much! I love you all! If I get 5 reviews more I'll put up another chapter****  
LEXI**

**REMEMBER:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**


	7. Snow

**Chapter 6: Snow's Visit**

**CHAPTER 6 SONG: Diamonds, By Rhianna. VOLUME: Medium**

_Finnick POV_

Miss. Trinket's words ring in my ears.

_Shit!_

Everyone at the table is silent. "I'll get it." I say calmly and quickly head to the living room and putting pants and a shirt on. I then head to the front hall where President Snow was waiting. He looks shocked at my arrival and says, "Mr. Odair, fancy meeting you here."

I nod and say, "Can I help you?" trying my best to act nicely in front of the man who had personally seen to my family's death.

"What are you doing in Miss. Everdeen's room?" He asks suspiciously sitting down on a stiff chair next to the elevator.

I'm at a loss for words. "I was visiting her." I say truthfully and fold my arms over my chest.

He is at a loss for words and appears to be deep in thought as Katniss barges through the hallway looking beautiful as usual wearing red shorts and a black tank.

She looks worried for a split second but then puts on her Girl on Fire attitude.

"President Snow." She calmly acknowledges him.

He smiles. "Hello Miss. Everdeen. I had a business proposal for you-"I flinch and glance at her to see her biting her lower lip. I walk to her and pull her to my chest. She brushes me off and stands straight facing President Snow.

President Snow smiles and says, "I _had_ a proposal for you dear. I would hate for something to happen to your poor little sister." He says looking at her with snake eyes and stands up. Katniss tenses next to me and looks straight back at him.

"But. I think I have found something much more profitable. You and Mr. Odair are too be in love. You must stay together in the Capitol for the next few months, and attend many social events. Put up a good show, and Mr. Odair?" he looks at me with a ghost of a smile.

"You will not have to continue your _appointments_ anymore as long as you do as I say."

I feel like I want to jump for joy. I was done. NO longer had to sleep with random women. And all I had to do was act in love with a girl I was in love with. Katniss squeezes my hand and I realize that she was a teenager. A young teenager and I was a man. It seems weird, but I guess we are only 7 years apart.

"Are we clear?" Snow asks raising a hairy white eyebrow.

"Yes sir." I answer with a smile

"Miss. Everdeen?" he asks Katniss as he presses the elevator button.

"How many months do we have to be together?" Katniss asks, nervous.

"As long as I see fit." He snaps and steps into the elevator.

What was she thinking? She actually wanted to leave me? I look at her hurt and see she has a sad face on.

"Good day Mr., and hopefully the future _Mrs. Odair." _Snow says with a pointed look at Katniss.

The doors close and the awful smell of roses leave with him.

"Well, that could have been-"I start as I see Katniss run to her room.

"Katniss, wait!" I tell her and chase after her. She makes it to her door first and slams it.

I bang on her mahogany door. "Katniss, please?" I plead, desperate.

"I need to think. Go away." Comes the muffled voice.

"Okay." I say with a plan.

I stomp loudly to make it sound as if I had left, then quietly tip toe back to her door.

I press my ear to the crack and hear sobbing. Several, "I'm sorry Peeta! I have too!" and a few, "Gale's".

The door opens and I fall backwards to the floor. She glares at me and I scramble to stand up. I was caught.

"_Awkward." _Haymitch says as he passes by and heads to his room.

She glares at me again and then briskly walks away to the elevator.  
"Where are you…?" I trail off as the doors of the elevator close, taking an annoyed Katniss with them.

Why was she so mad? I mean. Come one, I was Finnick Odair! How could she be mad that she had t be with me? But I guess that was partly why I admired her. She didn't care about who I was.

I sigh as Haymitch walks in the hall and sighs. "I never wanted this to happen." He groans and sits down with his bottle.

I sit down near him. "What to happen?" I ask curiously.

He sighs. "You. You, no offense, are not good for her. First, you're too old. Second, she has a good 'friend' back home. I can't thank you enough for helping her out, but I didn't think you'd fall in love with her!" he spits out his beer.

"How am I too old? C'mon Mitch, you're just trying to come up with excuses."

HE was caught. "Okay that's not the point. It's just-never mind. Go find her." He tells me and leaves with his bottle clutched close to him.

"Why don't you marry you're bottle?" I ask him smirking.

"Don't push your luck pretty boy. I can kick you at easily." He slurs smugly.

I walk towards the elevator and ask him, "Oh yeah? Who will keep Katniss out of the business then?"

The elevator opens and I step in before I hear him answer.

I step out of the Training Center Tower and into the blinding sunlight. I quickly walk towards the Main Street. I knew that Katniss had been there before after her Crowning Ceremony.

I can't help but realize what an amazing day it was. I was heading down Victor drive, where they were constructing Katniss' statue.

It was a beautiful garden with a large reflecting pool and the Victor Statues lined up all around the pool. I head down the sidewalk with my shades on and glance around a few times to make sure no one was following me. That was another thing I hated in the Capitol. The annoying paparazzi and fans that were constantly stalking me. I wonder how Katniss would react to paparazzi. I smile and then think about where she could have gone. Did she really not like me? I knew I loved her. She was all I had. I thought that she would love me too, but I guess I shouldn't push it. I suddenly hear voices.

I turn around to see a trail of paparazzi following me. Crap. I quicken my pace only to hear a teenage girl scream, "OH MY GOSH IT'S FINNICK ODAIR!"

A crowd of people hastily start to follow me and I hear camera's flashing. I continue running and head through an alley and quickly duck into a café that sold newspapers and coffee.

It was a small store that smelled of coffee beans. I waited as I saw the mob of a couple hundred people pass, and then sprinted out of the story when I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry are you okay-"I start when I realize its Katniss.

She stands up and brushes off the dirt on her jacket. "Jeez Finnick, where's the Trident Giveaway." She says rolling her eyes at me.

"You know as well as I do that I don't need a giveaway. I have more than enough money to buy all the tridents in the world." I tell her while peering around for the paparazzi.

She glances around as well and says,"Paparazzi were stalking me earlier." She started walking towards the Training Tower. I hurry to catch up with her and ask her, "Where'd you go?"

She looks nervous and replies, "I went out to eat." She then briskly presses a button on her bracelet, and a Limo comes by to pick us up.

We hop in and I hear the flashing of cameras

"Is it true that you two have eloped?" A news reporter asks

"Are you dating?" Paparazzi calls out and tries to grab Katniss to take a picture of her face.'

Katniss yells at them through the window and says darkly, "I will personally murder each of you if you don't leave me alone." She gives them each a glare.

I look out the window to see them backing up. I throw back my head and start laughing leaning back into my leather seat on the limo.

Katniss cracks a smile and looks out her window watching the scenery. "It would be pretty if it wasn't so fake." She says, not taking her eyes off the window.

I couldn't agree more as the limo drives back to our temporary home.

"Katniss, why were you mad at what Snow said?" I ask her, peering into her beautiful eyes.

**Hey guys! Soooo short chapter! Thanks for the reviews ad follows and favorites! Please continue to do so! So, I changed my pen name from LexiandCato, to Lexi and Finnick Odair. Got 3 PM's, so I consented and put a pic of me on my page. Hope you liked this very short chapter. Now, I've gotten some complains saying why is this in the Capitol. Well, I think if the whole rebellion thing didn't happen, and if Katniss won alone, she would have been spending allot of time in the Capitol. Don't worry! 2 chapters max in the capitol, then VT, and District 12! Also, Katniss won't love Finnick over 4 chapters, she will realize it soon though**** (as usual, 5 reviews 2day, and I put another chapter today) in the next chapter you will find out: Where Katniss was (which includes a very jealous Finnick) who sabotaged the box. Also, because some of you asked, I got the idea of the box from a dream.**

**Lexi**

**Remember:**

**Read**

**Review**

**PS: There will be a song I would like you to listen too while you read each chapter. **

**CHAPTER 6 SONG: Diamonds, By Rhianna. VOLUME: Medium**

**RECAPS: Rue's death read on prologue, If I die Young, By The Band Perry. (LISTEN TO IT AND THINK OF RUE!)**


	8. Assailant

**CHAPTER 7: Assailant**

**Chapter 7 song:Titanium-David Guetta Feat. Sia SONG VOLUME: Loud**

**KATNISS POV**

I think of Finnick's question. Why did I get mad? Maybe because I now have to spend all of my time in the Capitol, and not with family.

"Nothing against you Finnick, but I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to leave all this and just go home. Now I have to stay here," I tell him and look into his sea green eyes.

He nods understandingly and puts his arm around me.

I don't know why, put I put my arms around him and start to cry.

He just pats my head and rubs my hair comfortingly. "I know. I'm sorry all this had to happen to you."  
I sob and just continue crying until we reach the Training Center.

I move away from Finnick to get out but he just keeps me pressed to his chest and he practically carries me out of the car and I don't look into any camera that kept continuously flashing in my face.

We finally make it inside and I head into my room as soon as the door's close. I decide Finnick might be annoyed with where I went but I decide that he wouldn't care. Everything we did was for show. Wasn't it?

FINNICK POV

I just let her go to her room. She needed to sort things out in her mind. I sit down on a plush seat and lay my back.

I'm about to dose off when the smell of liquor fills my nose.

Haymitch.

"What do you want?" I ask him while still resting.

I hear him sigh and he throws a paper at me.

I open my eyes and sit up, seeing that Haymitch was gone, I got up and grabbed the paper.

I frown, it was a _Capitol Gossiper_ and I look at the front cover.

"_Katniss Everdeen dating Gloss Beckham?"_

What? She cheated on me! Wait Finnick come down. I feel my fists clench and I want to see Gloss dead. How could she? And how could he?

I walk angrily to Katniss' room and open the door without knocking.

She was resting on her bed and looked surprised at seeing me. "Finnick, y'know there's a thing called knocking." She tells me rolling her eyes.

I toss her the magazine and say, "You know there's something called not cheating on your boyfriend."

She looks at the newspaper and frowns. "This is crap." She announces and turns her eyes back to her TV.

"No, it shows you and Gloss eating together." I tell her angrily and full of jealousy.

"When I walked off I ran into Gloss in the street. He asked me where I was going and if I needed directions, and I said no. HE then asked me if I wanted to eat, so I said yes." She tells me watching her TV the entire time.

I want to protest but obviously she didn't realize that when he asked her if she was hungry, it meant a date.

I sigh and leave the room.

I head over to Floor 1 where Gloss was staying and knock on his door.

He answers and says, "Hey man. The game starts in ten minutes."

I cut to the chase. "Gloss, did you eat with Katniss today?" I ask him casually.

He scratches his head. "Yeah I did. Poor girl was crying. Decided to take her out to eat. She didn't even know it was a date!" He says proudly. "She's amazing Finnick."

I'm about to punch him when the scream occurs that sends everyone shooting out of their seats. Then some bullets ring through the air.

**KATNISS POV**

Seriously? I was eating with Gloss for like 15 minutes. How'd they get pictures?

I get out of my seat and head to the balcony where I usually sat when I needed to think.

I liked Finnick. He was funny, kind, sweet. But I didn't want to get attached to him. It would be someone Snow could use against me. I sigh. I was a puppet. Snow owned me, he owned everything I was. And I hated it.

A noise causes me to tense and rise. "Who's there?" I ask hesitantly.

Nothing but the sound of a gun loading.

I start running out of the balcony and franticly press the elevator.

I hear footsteps and my instincts kick in. I see a man with a ski mask come near me with a Pistol and a duck to the side as a bullet shoots past me.

"FINNICK!" I scream and then run to balcony

I stand up on the railing and decide to jump and try to climb down the building. I see the man approach as I jump off the balcony.

I start to reach for the ledge when an electrical current hits me and I'm flung right into the arms of my assailant. That's when I black out.

**FINNICK POV**

I sprint out of Gloss' apartment and head toward the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me and I know Gloss is following.

It was Katniss. I was sure of it. Her scream. I had heard it in the box.

I race up the stairs up to the 12th floor and I come up to the 12th floor balcony.

I see a masked man holding Katniss and I rush towards him when he positions a gun on Katniss temple.

Time seems to stop as I stop in my tracks and watch blood trickle down Katniss arm.

The masked man speaks gruffly. "Hands above head of pretty here gets shot."

I look to Gloss and see he already has his hands above his head. I follow and watch as the man stands near the edge of the balcony as a hovercraft comes near the edge and he jumps into it.

Just like that, he was gone. She was gone.

I don't notice Gloss' frantic pulling on my shirt as I slump to the floor. Because I had been stupid about worrying about what she was doing with Gloss. I sigh and I don't even realize when a police officer comes and talks to Gloss.

I had failed her. And I hated myself for it.

**Sorry I haven't been on! I have just been in meeting with Scholastic as they will be publishing my dystopian future novel. YayJ**

**Anyway! Sorry it's a little weird, but I didn't want to much surrounding details. It was more like thoughts.**

**Lexi**

**Remember:**

**Read**

**Review**


	9. New Rules

**Heyyyyy! I am back! I was using the other account, Finnick and Lexi Odair, because I couldn't log into this one. But a computer whizz friend of mine came over and was able to fix the problem, so yay! This chapter was uploaded to the other account, but I'm going to delete it.**

**So enjoy this, and I have the next chapter all written out. Show me some love, people!**

* * *

When I come too I realize that I'm in a hovercraft. Everything slowly comes back to my memory and I jump up.

"Miss. Everdeen." A cold voice says and my blood freezes.

President Snow.

I slowly turn around to see President Snow sitting in a velvet seat on the hovercraft.

Thoughts swirl in my head. Why would President Snow kidnap me? There is no reason as to why we would kidnap me.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I ask him bluntly and his wrinkled face turns into a frown.

"I see you are in a hurry. Well, so am I." HE starts and motions for me to sit down on a seat opposite to him.

I take the seat and he clears his throat.

"I will say this with no sugar coating." HE says

"I don't like sugar coating." I say to him and he cracks a small smile.

"Of course you don't. You like to know what is really happening to help your precious little sister."

My hands tense and Snow continues.

"The Districts are in a mess. Even the Capitol is in a flurry, angered over your lover's death."

Thoughts of Peeta swirl in my head and I fight the urge to cry.

"I will say this once, and this is the only time I will say it. Screw this up and you can consider your sister dead." He says with a sickly calmness.

"What have I done?" I croak out and he shakes his head as it is obvious.

"You cried for the girl, you showed rebellion against the Capitol! Do you know what the death toll in District 11 is at the moment?" HE doesn't wait for me to answer.

"123 Peackeepers, and 1,345 citizens." HE says and I gasp.

Because of my actions, 1,345 people had been killed.

I want to scream at Snow. Tell him how it wasn't my fault, it was his stupid games. But I keep my mouth shut. I can't risk Prim's life.

"I will be setting up multiple mandatory viewing interviews for you, but I need you to play the part. Act like a stupid teenager about you 'romance' with Mr. Odair, speak about how much you love the games, how happy and proud you are to be a victor. I don't care how you feel about Mr. Odair, I don't care how you feel about the games. Katniss Everdeen you caused a spark to set in the Districts when you first rode the chariot in The Tribute Parade, and now the Districts are trying to keep your flame alive. You must quell it…or else." Snow says with a voice that chills me.

"Yes sir." I manage to get out and he nods slowly at me.

"Consider yourself warned Miss. Everdeen. It's up to you now to act like you love and fully support the Capitol." Are his last words as he heads through a sliding door on the edge of the hovercraft.

I sit there for what seems like hours. Breathing slowly and trying to get myself under control. How could I Show my face at home after saying I support the Hunger Games? After Rue was killed in it… and Peeta. Gale would hate me; I would lose my best friend. But I had too or Snow would kill Prim.

I ponder all of this as I see the man who kidnapped me or as I suppose Snow would say, 'Brought me to a meeting'.

He smiles sheepishly at me and says, "Sorry about the way I, uh, brought you here. The President wanted it to be dramatic to show you what he is capable of—and he wasn't sure if you would come willingly."

Come willingly? Like I would have a choice. I nod my head to the guard and he says, "Time for you to go home. Remember Snow's words. And—"he seems like he wants to say something more, but he just says, "It starts at Midnight."

With that he is gone and the door to the hovercraft opens.

It starts at midnight? What the heck?

I step out into the blinding sunlight and hurry down the steps of the hovercraft and with a loud whoosh the hovercraft is up in the air and quickly disappearing. I catch the Presidential logo on the side and I realize I was on President Snow's personal hovercraft.

I slowly turn away my head away from the sky and try to figure out where I am. The Capitol is pretty confusing, and I only know a few streets near the Training Center.

I realize that I'm in front of the 12 Story building and I feel myself smile. At least I wouldn't have to find my way around the Capitol.

I sigh a bit as I walk through the glass doors into the Training Center after showing my I.D to the Guard. I would have to walk through those doors every year to mentor a kid to their death. And If I screw up even once, Prim or someone I love will be dead.

On the elevator I feel that bitterness that I had felt when Finnick had first told me that I would have to sell myself. The short and small feeling of security and being safe had vanished. I was under the delusion the once you win, you go home and that's it. But there is so much more to that in the corrupted capitol.

The Elevator doors open and I step into the Penthouse. It was eerily quiet. Of course it is Katniss, they all think you've been kidnapped.

I walk through the living room and finally head into the family room and see Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, 2 police officers, and some person I don't know sitting dejectedly.

No one looks up at my quiet entrance so I clear my throat.

Finnick's eyes move up to meet mine and his face registers surprise, disbelief, relief, and the happiness. I was always pretty good at telling emotion.

"Katniss! You're alright!" he yells and runs over to me and tackles me to the ground.

"Are you really tackling someone who just got kidnapped?" I joke to him and doesn't let go of me.

He looks at me as If he is not really sure if he's dreaming or not and the he leans in and kisses me on the lips. Passionately, yet with a sense of urgency.

I break away first because of the sheer chaos going around me.

"What happened?!"

"How are you back?!"

"What the hell?" Gloss says completely taken off guard at my entrance and Cashmere runs over to embrace me as well.

Soon almost everyone is on the floor hugging me and then finally they beg me to tell them what happened.

I glance over at the Police Officers and then back at the other Victors.

They seem to understand and I just say, "Big messup."

"Could you explain? I need to close the Police Report." One of the officers says.

Crap. "Okay, um—it was supposed to be for a girl named Katie Evergreen. It was some big marriage proposal thing for her by her boyfriend. She was supposed to be 'kidnapped' and then when her 'kidnapper' showed up her boyfriend was going to propose to her. I guess the Capitol has strange ways of proposing."  
Effie, Cinna, and Portia laugh at my comment and Effie begins to tell a tale of how a shark was involved in her friend's Wedding Anniversary.

The Police Officers looks skeptical at my response and I shrug my shoulders.

"They had mistaken Katie's name and thought it was me, the victor. In the end thought they just gave me some of the food and we parted ways as unlikely friends."

The look at each other and then turn to leave. One turns around back to me and says, "What about the gun—"

"—it wasn't loaded." I interrupt and then they leave.

I notice that Cinna, Effie, Portia and the one man I didn't had left.

"Damn. And I though Cash was the worst liar ever." Gloss says and Cashmere elbows him.

Even Finnick can't help but rub it in. "Katniss that was, like, the worst excuse ever." He says moving over to me and then suddenly picking me and up sprinting with me on his back to the bedroom.

I hear him call for Cashmere and Gloss to come as well as he dumps me on the bed.

Cashmere closes the door behind her and then all three of them are surrounding me.

"What the hell happened Kat?" Finnick says and I explain.

I leave nothing out, even describing how I felt.

Gloss and Cashmere are good listeners but Finnick feels the need to interrupt every 5 seconds.

"Finnick. Please. Let me finish the ask all the question you want." I tell him and continue with my tale.

"…and then he threatened to kill Prim if I didn't get the Districts under control." I say, tears flowing down my face by this time.

Cashmere puts me in her arms and whispers, "It will be alright. We'll help you, okay?"

Gloss and Finnick are talking to each other in low voices and I catch one word. Rebellion.

What rebellion? Instead of asking Cashmere asks the boys to leave so I can sleep. Finnick protests but Cashmere insists and says that he can spend time with me tomorrow.

Finally the door is closed, and Cashmere promises to stay with me during the night. She puts a blanket on my couch in my room and murmurs, "Don't worry, dear. We'll make sure that you are safe and sound. Prim will be fine. I'll help you with the speeches and make sure you say just what Snow wants you too. And if you don't feel welcome at your District, you can go live with Finnick or even me."

I feel a rush of gratitude to Cashmere as I realize that everyone talks about how horrible victors are because of what they see in the interviews. But I realize that what a victor says on an interview is what Snow wants them to say. Gloss was supposed to be cold and evil. I almost laugh out loud at that one; No, Gloss, was not cold or evil. Cashmere is supposed to be the stunning victor from District 1 who is tuck up and cares only about herself. But here she is, helping someone she barely knows, sleeping on an uncomfortable couch. And then finally Finnick. I thought Finnick was a player who moved from woman to woman, breaking hearts. But no, he's not like that. I realize that Finnick Odair is growing on me, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

**Leave me a welcome back message in a PM or review.**

**Lexi :)**


End file.
